<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда все наши грехи рассыпятся пылью by klausslukas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345032">Когда все наши грехи рассыпятся пылью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas'>klausslukas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADA Sonny Carisi, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, time-line s21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто ведь не уходит отсюда добровольно, да, Рафаэль? Со щитом или на щите.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда все наши грехи рассыпятся пылью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everybody wants to live in a lie<br/>But why should we delude ourselves?<br/>It’s not as if we can’t see something’s wrong<br/>Where’s the duty to what’s right?<br/>Intentions end with empty words</em>
</p><p>Что Сонни не говорит Рафаэлю даже в своих мыслях: когда я впервые переступил порог Хоган плейс в качестве помощника окружного прокурора, солнце заливало светлые ступени жидким золотом, а мне казалось, что каждый мой шаг оставляет на выщербленном мелкими трещинами мраморе пятна патины. Если это и не являлось осквернением, то явно чем-то близким к этому определению.</p><p>«Доброе утро, мистер Кариси. Встретимся после обеда в кабинете судьи Браун», — кивает пробегающий мимо адвокат, а я чувствую себя в лучшем случае самозванцем, который завладел твоей должностью, кабинетом, секретаршей и кофеваркой. «В лучшем случае» — и это многое говорит о том, как я на самом деле себя ощущаю.</p><p>На лице Кармен неизменная доброжелательная улыбка. Раздражение смешивается с отчаянием, когда я желаю ей доброго утра. Ее начальники приходят и уходят, она же всегда остается на своем посту, как Немезида, не имеющая права покинуть стены этого здания. Призрак правосудия. Прокуроры совершают ошибки, летят головы, рушатся карьеры и чьи-то жизни, и, возможно, она когда-нибудь перестанет запоминать имена тех, кто занимает этот кабинет, — слишком часто они сменяют друг друга. И лишь Кармен — постоянная константа. Длинная тонкая шея, фигура модели, пухлые губы на кукольном лице в обрамлении мелких кудряшек. Она похожа на выточенную из темного дерева и отполированную до блеска фигурку. Статуэтка матери-защитницы, но весь фокус в том, что никто не в силах никого защитить.</p><p>Если дело дошло до зала суда, то кто-то уже по-определению пострадал. Правосудие не более чем post scriptum. Послесловие, прошедшее время, констатация ущерба, подсчет потерь, бухгалтерия формальностей. Такая уж это важная работа? В чем суть наказания, если для некоторых жертв уже слишком поздно?</p><p>Подобных мыслей становится больше в этих светлых стенах, пока идешь хитросплетениями коридоров от одного зала суда к другому. Первое правило помощника окружного прокурора: не думай — выполняй свою работу.</p><p>Наказание задним числом. L’esprit d’escalier, как любят говорить французы, — к этому все и сводится.</p><p> </p><p>Что Сонни никогда бы не сказал Рафаэлю вслух: розарий предательски выскальзывает из рук, связка блестящих черных бусин извивается змеей и с тихим стуком падает на пол, потому что много месяцев я молюсь только о твоей душе, презрев прочие молитвы. Боюсь, Бог отвернулся от меня в тот день, когда я встретил тебя. Да, Он есть любовь и всепрощение — это знание вскормило меня вместе с молоком матери, но действительно ли любой грех достоин прощения? Всякий грех Он и правда может простить? Теперь я никогда ни в чем не уверен, но надежда ещё теплится — последний оплот человечества и его же величайшая иллюзия. Полтора года чистой инерции, когда ты по привычке ощущаешь на бедре тяжесть пистолета и значка, сообщая родителям, что их тринадцатилетняя девочка больше никогда не переступит порог родного дома. Говоришь мужу, что его жена была найдена в таком состоянии, что лучше обойтись без опознания, а провести тест днк или сравнить зубы со стоматологической картой. Еще полтора года после твоего ухода смотреть в глаза ублюдкам в костюме за три тысячи долларов, запертыми в комнате для допросов, которые с фальшивой улыбкой лгут тебе в лицо и требуют адвоката, хотя в их багажнике найдены следы крови пропавшего ребенка.</p><p>Не все способны делать эту работу и уж точно не многие способны делать ее хорошо, а таких, как Лив, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Мне хочется верить, что наша команда следует за Лив по велению сердца, мы подобны ей, даже если пока не настолько хороши, но никто не обладает ее выдержкой — в этом стоит себе признаться. Люди уходят, даже если все вокруг считали их лучшими в своем деле. Это не выгорание, не потеря надежды, не желание двигаться вперед. Зачастую ты просыпаешься однажды утром и одна-единственная мысль полностью овладевает твоим сознанием и телом: нужна бутылка виски или пистолет. Или и то, и другое одновременно.</p><p>Работать в Спецкорпусе — это бесконечно тонуть в зыбучих песках человеческой грязи, извращенных инстинктов и сиюминутных порывов жестокости по отношению к тому, кто слабее и беззащитнее.</p><p>Однажды утром у тебя просто заканчиваются силы бороться. Без предупреждения, без сигнальных знаков и писка внутреннего таймера — просто накрывает этими песками с головой и вдоха уже не сделать. Тогда либо жетон на стол, либо табельное оружие у виска. Хорошо, что большинство выбирает первый вариант.</p><p>Наверное, я бы еще много лет мог носить жетон и табельное, если бы не твои личные зыбучие пески, заставившие тебя сделать то, что ты сделал. В них утонули мы оба, хотя я продержался еще полтора года. Чистая инерция, как я уже и говорил.</p><p>До сих пор не могу понять, что ты чувствовал, когда нажимал на кнопку отключения ИВЛ. Не знаю, винить тебя или нет. Простит ли тебя Бог? Способен ли я сам на прощение? А способен ли я вынести обвинение?</p><p>Возможно, именно этот вопрос и заставил меня сдать жетон и пистолет. Поиск ответа привел меня на Хоган плейс, в твой бывший кабинет и к доброжелательной улыбке Кармен. Кто-то спускает курок, кто-то заливает в себя виски до критической отметки, а кто-то уходит в лабиринты залов суда, чтобы навсегда там потеряться.</p><p>Никто ведь не уходит отсюда добровольно, да, Рафаэль? Со щитом или на щите.</p><p> </p><p>Что Сонни не говорит Рафаэлю, когда они случайно сталкиваются на улице почти два года спустя: больше никто не указывает мне направление, я заблудший слепой щенок; красная нить Ариадны в этих лабиринтах светлого мрамора, темного дерева и латинских девизов истончилась и оборвалась. Если у тоски есть имя, то это — твоё имя. Я думал, что ищу ответы на вопросы, но все это время искал только тебя — чтобы ты показал мне выход. Это не страх, не отчаяние, просто пыль от старых книг со сводом законов внутри; это просто пыль, от нее краснеют глаза и плохо спится ночами, Кармен готовит очень крепкий кофе, способный прожечь дыру в желудке и, видимо, в сердце. Розарий давно разлетелся темными бусинами по углам, молитвы не доходят до адресата, потому что я перестал посещать воскресные мессы, вопросов становится в процентном соотношении куда больше ответов, может, мы могли бы выпить немного менее крепкий кофе и поговорить о том, о чем никогда не говорили вслух?</p><p>Просто скажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Скажи, что помнишь меня, что я не был статистом на твоем пути.</p><p>Когда они сталкиваются на улице, у Сонни пересыхает в гортани, будто он наелся песка. Того самого, зыбучего.</p><p>Сонни не говорит: привет, Рафаэль.</p><p>Не говорит: давно не виделись, здравствуй.</p><p>Он даже не говорит: я только сейчас понял, что на все мои вопросы существует только один ответ и он кроется в буквах твоего имени.</p><p>Он ничего не говорит, только смотрит, словно увидел призрака, пытается вдохнуть, облизывает пересохшие губы и молчит.</p><p>И тогда Рафаэль произносит с усмешкой, будто давно носил эти слова в себе и только ждал возможности их озвучить, словно продолжил давно начавшийся разговор, которого не было, но который прервали на полуслове: кстати, Доминик...</p><p>Рафаэль говорит: ...Кармен все еще приносит тот адский кофе, способный поднять мертвого? Если да, то тебе сейчас не помешает травяной чай. Или немного пива.</p><p>Сонни открывает рот, но не говорит «да», не озвучивает какие-то другие приемлемые варианты согласия.</p><p>Сонни говорит: хочу тебя поцеловать.</p><p>Потому что именно так и выглядит ответ на все не заданные самому себе вопросы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law &amp; Order: SVU Barisi 2020"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>